Digimon Tamers rap battle: Takato VS The D reaper
by BlueLambo96
Summary: During the final course of events of the series, the D reaper and Takato Matsuki decide to duke it out starting with a rap battle. Who will win? Will Jeri be free? Will the world end? Read more to find out!


Rap battle: Takato Matsuki vs D reaper (ADR-01, aka Jeri Type)

Prologue:

The D reaper's agent, ADR 01, who had an upgrade was about to finish Gallantmon in his crimson mode off, but the attack was interrupted.

"STOP!" said Gallantmon

The agent obeyed.

"How about we duke it out in a rap battle. If you win, I will leave you, and you can keep Jeri, and you can destroy the world, and stuff."

"Are you serious Google head?" Said Rika inside Sakuyamon.

"Trust me, Rika. I know what I am doing!" Gallantmon replied.

"Well, D reaper, what is it?" Gallantmon asked.

"Fine, human. But there is no way you can rap against the D reaper, and all of humanity shall perish, starting with you first. You will lose in the end." The agent replied.

Gallantmon and ADR 01 teleported inside the D reaper.

Gallantmon devolved back into Takato and Guilmon, and the agent was disguised as Jeri.

Nearby, there was an orb where Calumon and Jeri were trapped in. Takato saw this.

_Jeri, I will win this battle, and I will save you, I'll promise promise._

"Ok D reaper, let's start this rap battle!"

In the orb, Calumon saw this fight beginning to merge. "Hey Jeri! Takato is rapping against the D-reaper"

"Ta..ka..to?... HE IS F****** RAPPING WITH THE D REAPER!"

Rap battle:

Takato: Ok, listen up D reaper, you're gonna be eliminated, cause when I am done with you, you're program will be outdated.

Smoked by the Juggernaut, fucked by us tamers, that is what you'll be, cause when this is over, you'll be smoked by Bruce Lee!

You are just a program that went hay wire, and when I beat you, you will burn greatly in fire.

Speaking of kidnapping, you took my love, and made her depressed, and when this is done you will be supressed.

D reaper, you don't know who you're dealing with, you Mary Sue, cause I am Takato, the main character from Digimon Tamers and the one who will defeat you.

D reaper, I hear you want to eliminate us, and lemme tell you this, you will be destroyed by us!

D reaper, I may be kind, and innocent, but I am gonna enjoy watching you die, cause I will be the only one who will see it with my own eyes.

D reaper:

You puny human, you can't rap against the D reaper. You will be the only one who will be dragged deeper.

You are just a small human boy, who will end up being used as a toy.

Speaking of toys, subject Jeri Katou is the perfect one, and when this is over, the D reaper's evolution will be just as done.

Puny human, you are only delaying the inevitable, cause when the rap is over, the D reaper will take over the state capital.

Human, I came to the human world to study and observe your behavior, and according to the D reaper, you won't be Jeri's savior.

Takato:

D reaper, you're wrong. I will be Jeri's savior! And judging by these chain of events, you last name will probably will the dumb name, Xaviar.

D reaper, you are reduced in luck, and maybe you should change your name to D fucked!

And in the train, you mimic Jeri and become silent, and compared to me, you are just as defiant.

And D reaper, you are not a copy of Jeri, and to me and to other kids, compared to the Gravemind,(Halo) you are just as scary.

Hey D reaper is there something in your eye, cause in it, I guarantee you will die.

And another D reaper, meet my boi digimon Guilmon, cause when I merge with him and form Gallantmon you will be the F'd mon.

And D reaper, you are not the boss, cause judging by the audience, you have just lost!

Takato: Right Audience?

The audience cheered, human and digimon.

Finally, Takato and Guilmon biomerged into Gallantmon and easily destroyed the agent and the D reaper, and Jeri and Callumon was freed.

Epilogue.

The D reaper was destroyed, and Takato saved the day. Everything was back to normal.

"Hey Takato" Henry said, as he called out to the goggle boy rapper.

"Nice rapping, googlehead." Rika complimented, beside the Asian boy.

"Thanks for saving me, Takato" Jeri said, next to the cocky girl

"Your welcome, Jeri." Takato replied back.


End file.
